


Hello LA! Goodbye Cleveland!

by livefastbemischevious



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Burlesque Inspired, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Smut, smooth singer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastbemischevious/pseuds/livefastbemischevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth just moves to LA and walks into a Jazz Club called 'HUSH!'. But what happens when one of the singers find interest in her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello LA! Goodbye Cleveland!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend Elizabeth! You should follow her on Twitter @alwaysgoing_1d!

Moving to LA was probably the best choice I've ever made.

Coming from a small town outside of Cleveland and working in a small diner was just not beating it, so i moved.

While looking around the big city I ran into this club, 'HUSH!'

I decided to be curious and walk in.

When I did, I didn't expect what I saw.

It was dark and you could hear slow jazz music playing.

"C'mon sweetie, pay up," the greeter said.

"Ummm...what is this? A strip club?" I asked.

"Sweetie I oughta wash your mouth out with rum!" He scolds.

"Oh sorry, how much?" I ask quickly.

"20 bucks," he tells me.

I grab my wallet and grab 20 and hand it to him.

"Enjoy the show," he concludes.

I walk in and see these guys singing Stevie Wonder.

I take a seat at the bar and order me a shot.

"Where ya from?" The bartender asks.

"Ohio. You?" I question back.

"Illinois," he answers.

"We're basically related," I quirk.

"I guess so," he laughs.

I didn't realize that there was a different singer on stage until I heard the beginning notes of "Fly me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra.

I looked at the stage and saw this man with long hair that was curly, had piercing green eyes, and tattoos littering his upper body.

Did I forget to mention he was shirtless?

I decided to move to the front table right in front of him.

When I get to the table he looks right at me.

All while he's singing he's doing these seductive dances with his mic.

His hips rolling with his mic stand was making me all flustered and bothered.

The whole time he was doing that he was looking right at me.

Once he was done he left the stage.

Another shot was delivered to me before a bouncer came to my table.

"May I help you?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. Styles wants to see you," he says; holding his hand out.

I down my shot real quick before grabbing his hand.

"Second to last door on the right," he says.

I nod and start walking down the hall; my heals clicking on the concrete floor.

I reach the second to last door and knock.

"Come in" a raspy voice calls.

I open the door and there he is the man with piercing green eyes.

"Hello" he greets me.

"Hi," I say; shyly.

"Don't be shy love, I don't bite," he jokes.

I laugh lightly; still standing.

"Please do come take a seat," he says while gesturing to the couch.

I nod my head and take a seat in the comfy couch.

"What's your name?" He questions.

He takes a seat next to me before I answer, "Elizabeth"

"Well Elizabeth, I'm Harry, nice to meet you," he tells me name.

"Nice to meet you too, lovely singing by the way," I reply.

"Thank you, so I'm usually not this forward but you are the most gorgeous girl I've seen," he bluntly tells me.

I blush and shy away from him.

"Please don't be shy," he says grabbing my chin.

We're looking at each other, his green eyes looking into my greyish -blue eyes.

He leans in and gives me a small peck on the lips.

He pulls back to look at me, "sorry, I didn't-"

I pull him back and kiss him with so much lust.

He kisses me back; pushing me back onto the couch.

He breaks the snogging session, "are you for sure?"

I nod my head afraid to use my words.

He nods and smashes his lips to mine.

He unbutton my jeans and slips his hand in.

He rubs me through my lace thong.

I release a moan through the kiss but it's swallow by him.

He moves my thong over and twirls my clit between his thumb and index finger.

I arch my back; breaking off the kiss.

"Harry" I moan out.

He doesn't answer and continues on. 

I become a withering mess under him before he slips off my thong.

He stands up and removes his shirt, jeans and boxers in one go. 

I let a moan out and he crawls back on top of me. 

He slowly inserts himself into me and gives me time to adjust. 

"Move," I tell him.

He starts to thrust into me at a slow pace like he was testing waters.

"Faster," I groan at him.

He nods his head and starts to go faster.

I'm moaning his name and curses repetitively.

"That's right babe, moan my name," he says thrusting faster.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking close," I moan.

"Same here, just wait," he groans.

He's thrusting trying to chase both of our highs.

I couldn't hold it much longer and release around him.

He starts to go faster before his thrusts get sloppier.

He stills as his cum fills me up.

I moan out his name at the feeling.

He pulls out and starts to put his clothes on.

"That was-" I start.

"Amazing and it's gonna happen again and again! Gonna come by again?" He finishes.

"If this is what happens every time then yes," I answer him.

"Good, I'm on every Tuesday, Thursday and the weekends, come see me," he returns.

"Oh I will," I tell him.

I have put all my clothes on and start to walk out of his dressing room.

"Elizabeth?" He shouts.

"Yeah?" I question back while turning around.

"I know this is kinda late, but do you by happen wanna have a drink with me?" He mumbles.

"Sure, when?" I answer.

"Well I'm off now," he hints.

"Then let's go," I tell him.

He nods his head and shakes his head before running a hand through it.

God he looks so sexy that way.

"Let's go," he says; ushering me out.

"Eh, Liam, I'm off, see you in a couple days," he shouts to I'm guessing is the owner.

Liam nods his head and goes back to talking to this black girl with curly hair and an outfit that could kill.

We walk out and find a bar close by.

We walk in and he orders us two drinks.

"Tell me about yourself," he says.

I start to tell him about me and he's listening intently.

"What about you?" I ask.

He tells me how he's from England and he moved here at the age of 20 and has been living here for a couple months.

He tells me how he started to work at 'HUSH!' and how they are looking for more singers.

He tells me how his boss, Liam, took him under his wing after the first week and how he was the one to introduce him to Liam's girlfriend who he was talking to when we left.

I found all this intriguing and couldn't wait until we went out again.

We went out a couple more times before he asked me to be his girlfriend and I couldn't refuse.

He now sings every night at the club and is part owner.

Me and Liam's girl, Erika, became really close friends since we had to see each other everyday and attend some parties that the club hosted.

So, me moving to LA was one of the BEST decisions I've ever made and I'm glad I made it.


End file.
